Forgotten World: Wasure Rareru Sekai
by tsaieric
Summary: A girl wakes up not remembering anything. How is she connected to Hinamizawa and how will her fate change as truth is revealed? Post-Masturibayashi
1. Prologue: Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

* * *

Higurashi no Naku Koroni

Forgotten World _Wasure Rareru Sekai _(忘れられる世界)

Prologue "Dream" (夢)

"_Ja matta ashta_." The little girl waved good bye to her friends as she stood near the stone steps leading up to Furude _Jinja_.

"See you tomorrow then, Rika-chan, Satoko." The guy amongst her friends replied as her roommate stood next to him.

The little girl was Furude Rika, the _miko_ of the village and the leader of one of the three great families in the village. Next to her was to her roommate, Hojo Satoko, who had resided with her for the past several years.

"See you, Keiichi." The young _miko_ replied again as a smile appeared on her face. Well, after all, this was the man whom she had fell in love with, after all those years in the fragment.

Seeing the expression on her friend's face, Satoko sighed as anyone else would have picked up what the young girl meant, with the exception of Keiichi.

"Let's go, Rika." Satoko was loosing patience as she called her elder roommate. Although, they had been friends for a long time, there were still certain things that she could not just give away, thus, Satoko was jealous.

Then slowly, the two housemates made their way up to the stairs as they talked about their daily chores.

"Alright, I will do that." Satoko replied as they arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Mii…" Rika then cheerfully turned around to face Satoko.

Then for a moment, Rika paused as she looked at the scene before her, as the village they resided in was bathed in orange sunlight.

Seeing this, Rika smiled as she once again felt the fact that the tragedy was no more.

"Rika?" Satoko asked as she was curious to why her housemate suddenly stopped.

"Oh nothing, just enjoying the scenery." Rika then replied as she skipped back to their house.

"Everything is alright now." Rika said to herself as another figure showed up before her.

"_Okaieree_, Rika, Satoko." The deity of the village, Hannyu greeted them as the door was opened.

Seeing her, Rika felt relieved. Although Satoko could no longer see her, Hannyu still kept them accompanied, and aided them in whatever way that was possible.

"_Taidaiema_." Rika replied with a warm smile as she greeted the invisible housemate.

Everything seemed well after all that had happened and now there was nothing she could ask for.

Soon, the sun went down as the two girls enjoyed their routine life.

"Rika, help me on this one." Satoko begged her roommate as they did their homework.

"Satoko, you got to stop relying on me every time for the homework." Rika sighed as she looked up from her assignment.

"Well, you have Keiichi to help you." Satoko then noted as Rika did not seem to show any sign of leaving her own homework.

"And the two of you look good together." With that everything froze for a couple seconds before Rika's face became red.

"What are you talking about?" Rika then bursted out to her friend who sat across from the table.

"_Ara_, am I mistaken that you have a crush on Keiichi?" Satoko then smiled evilly.

"That's…" Rika immediately was wordless as it was almost right on target.

"Seems like it's more serious than I thought." Satoko then sighed and gave a defeated smile.

Then just as she turned her view back on Rika, the young _miko_'s face appeared right in front of her.

"Ri..ka?" Satoko was surprised as Rika was too close for comfort.

"If you tell anyone, I will make sure you pay for it." Satoko gulped as she nodded, knowing Rika was serious.

"But really, don't you also like him as well?" Rika then asked while she went back to her original position.

This time, Satoko was silent as her face grew red.

"Well, why would I like him?" And Rika could tell that the reply was just not truthful.

"Whatever you say." Rika then returned to her homework.

Then it remained peaceful throughout the night.

"Rika, it's time for bed." Satoko said as Rika walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright, I will be done in a minute." Then Rika went on as she finished drying herself.

Then Rika's thought drifted off as she thought of the things that happened for what seemed like eternity to her.

Although her friends no longer remembered them, they were all trapped in a never ending cycle of cruelty where they all died as Rika tried to escape out of her own fate and sought after the truth.

When she felt hopeless in that cycle, his words gave her hope, telling that fate can be changed. Then Rika's thought, drifted onto that young man, and just as his face appeared in her mind Rika blushed as she thought of things they could do together if they became lovers.

"What am I thinking?!!" Rika then brushed away the thoughts and finished drying herself and quickly dressed up for bed.

Soon afterwards, Rika turned off the light and went into her futon and as she laid there, she thought of all the happiness that she had been through.

"It seems so great." Rika said as Hannyu appeared next to her.

"What is?" Hannyu asked as tilted her head curiously.

"Everything." Rika replied as she got in bed. "I mean after breaking out of the cycle."

Hearing that, Hannyu nodded with understanding as she sat down next to Rika's futon.

"No more dying without knowing what happened." Rika continued on. "And I can finally enjoy life with my friends."

Seeing that Hannyu smiled as Rika slowly closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow is another day." With that Rika drifted asleep.

To be continued…

Completed: 12/14/2009

1st Edit: 02/15/2010

* * *

Author's note: Well, my friends, welcome to another adventure story in the world of Higurashi no Naku Koroni. I sincerely hope that you will enjoy this journey. Also, do not be tricked by calmness of this chapter, for it is only the beginning. Please also feel free to comment and review so that I can improve the story and my writing skills. Well, again, see you again in the next chapter.

Translation:

["_Ja matta ashta_."] translates to "See you tomorrow."

[_jinja_] translates to "shrine"

[_miko_] translates to "priestess"

["_Okaieree_, Rika, Satoko."] translates to "Welcome home, Rika, Satoko."

["_Taidaiema_."] translates to "We are back."


	2. Chapter 1: Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

* * *

Higurashi no Naku Koroni

Forgotten World _Wasure Rareru Sekai _(忘れられる世界)

Chapter 1 "Amnesia" (失憶)

When she first sensed anything, it was total darkness, but then her senses slowly came to her.

"Where am I?" The girl asked, but it was inaudible.

It seemed like she had slept forever. Added to that, she could barely move her muscles as she tried to open her eyes.

"Why is it so hard to me to just open my eyes?" The girl wondered as she finally mustered enough strength to peel open her eyes.

Then what appeared before her eyes was an unfamiliar white ceiling. Then with further curiosity, she tried to turn around to look, but yet as in the case with opening her eyes, it took a lot of efforts and strength.

Then after looking around, she realized that she was most likely in a hospital and laying a sickbed.

Then someone came in and before long it caused a ruckus.

"She is awake." The person who came in was a dressed in white uniform and from that the girl deducted that she was a nurse.

"Go get the doctor." Then the girl heard another voice as her consciousness slowly faded away.

When she regained her senses once again, the little girl quickly opened up her eyes and this time she had more ease moving around.

Then a voice asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl immediately looked towards the source of the voice and what she found was a man wearing a white rob and standard shirt and tie apparel.

"I am Doctor Yamamoto." The man said. "I am your doctor, so can you tell me your name please."

"I am…" The girl thought for a moment, but for some reason pain gushed into her head and no matter how hard she tried, she could not remember

Seeing that she was in pain, the doctor then stopped her and began to tell her how she got here.

"You were found in a river near the mountains unconscious about a year ago." The doctor continued as nurses came in. "You probably lost your memory because you were hit in the head when you fell."

"Well, we will give you a check up to see if there is any other injury we are unaware of." Then the doctor left the room as a female doctor came in.

"_Watashi wa Kagame Misato_." The doctor introduced herself as she approached the girl. "I will be examining you today."

With that said, the girl was examined. As the examination went on, the young girl noticed that Misato was perhaps was cute and beautiful, but most importantly, she gave others a warm feeling around her.

"You are perfectly healthy." Misato told the young girl as they finished up.

Then the girl realized one thing as she looked at her own hands as Misato cleaned up.

"Can I borrow a mirror?" The girl asked just as Misato was about to walk out.

The young girl then explained that she had no memory of even how she looked herself; hearing that Misato agreed and asked one of the nurses to bring over a mirror.

The sight that came to her view was a young girl with long hair who could be described as a classical beauty, but yet was sweet and pure at the same time.

"So this is me…" The young girl said to herself as she studied her reflection in the mirror, while Misato stood beside her. And soon after, the girl returned to her bed as she rested.

Several days had passed since she woke up, but yet she still could not remember anything, but to everyone around her that was normal.

"Good afternoon." Misato said to the young girl as she entered the room with plastic bag full of items.

"Good afternoon, Misato-san." The young girl replied looking up from a book she was reading.

"So do you remember anything?" Misato then asked as she sat down next to the girl.

"Not really." The young girl answered as she put down the book.

"Well, it's only being a couple days." Misato then smiled as she took out candies from the plastic bag.

"Thank you." With that said, the girl took the candies offered to her and quickly peeled off the cover.

"So what were you reading?" Misato asked as the young girl put one piece of candy into her mouth.

"_Taketori Monogatari_." The young girl said as she swallowed the candy.

"Oh?" Misato was surprised as she was not expecting a girl her age to be reading such an ancient literature.

Sensing that Misato was surprised and curious as to the fact that she was reading such literature, the young girl began to explain.

"I am interested in this story because it attracts me somehow deep down." The girl explained as she picked up the book again.

Then in silence, Misato sat beside the child, but soon Misato spoke once again.

"My husband will be dropping by later." Misato said as she ate another cookie while the young girl continued reading.

"Oh?" The young girl cocked her head leftward as she turned her attention from the book back to the real world.

"He is a neurosurgeon." Misato continued on as the young girl turned her attention to the older female.

"Interesting." The young girl commented before taking a look at the clock and then back at Misato.

"So when is he coming?" Just as the young girl finished, a knock was heard.

"Come on in, Yuichi." Then the door was opened and a man in his early thirties stepped.

"Let me introduce you. This is my husband, Kagame Yuichi. Yuichi, this is the girl I had told you about." The young girl was surprised as she was expecting someone younger

Then the young girl found that despite his age, he was quite a handsome man and yet showed signs of caring towards others.

"Nice to meet you." Yuichi greeted the young girl with a smile as he knelt down beside the bed.

Then for some reason, seeing him made her felt familiar and at ease. She knew it was not his look, but the aura.

"Nice to meet you." Then the young girl replied as she gave a small smile on her face as well.

Seeing this, Misato let out a small sigh of relief before joining them in the conversation that lasted until the end of the day.

And months passed, even though the young girl had not regained her memory, but still the Kagame family treated her very well.

Then one day that was like all others, Misato walked into her room with a very serious express as the young girl sat in her room, looking out the window.

"Good day, Misato." The young girl greeted her doctor as she turned her focus from the outside world to Misato.

"I think it is time we give you a name or something to go by." Misato's expression then softened as she sat down on a chair right next to the hospital bed, while the young girl was slightly surprised.

"Well, I guess you are right, Misato." The young girl smiled sadly as she looked down at her own hands.

Then after a moment of silence, the young girl looked back up at her doctor and asked with a calm expression, "Do you have any name in mind?"

Hearing that Misato smiled.

"Of course I do." Misato said confidently.

"Kaguya." As that came, the young girl felt that it rang with her somehow.

"That's a good name." The young girl now, Kaguya, smiled as her doctor smiled as well.

"Also, there is something I would like to ask." When Misato continued on, her smile faded away slightly, and to what reason, Kaguya could not tell.

Then after taking a deep breath, Misato began. "Are you willing to become our daughter?"

Hearing that Kaguya was surprised, but then the emotions in her expression quickly disappeared as she examined Misato.

"I hadn't been able to conceive for my husband, despite the fact that both of us wanted children." Misato explained.

Hearing her explanation, Kaguya felt sad for her, but even if she became their daughter, would it really bring happiness to them.

"Can I think about it a little bit?" Kaguya then replied after several minutes of thinking.

"Sure." Misato nodded as she stood up from her seat.

"I have to go and check on other patients now, so see you later." Then like she came, Misato left.

Seeing that her doctor was now gone, Kaguya then began to seriously consider what to do with the offer she had.

"Do I wait for my past to surface or…" Despite of finally having a name, she was still uncertain of what she should do; after all, she knew that she must have her own friends and family who were waiting for her to come back.

But yet, the offer before her was very appealing as she knew that she would be treated well by Kagame family.

"What should I do?" Kaguya then looked out the window of her room as she sat there pondering the course of her own actions.

Several days had passed since Kaguya was offered a place with the Kagame family, and still she did not know what to do.

"She is going to come by in a little bit." Kaguya reminded herself as she stood on the roof of the hospital, enjoying some fresh air.

"But what will my answer be?" Kaguya then looked straight ahead at the sight of the city.

She definitely loved to be Kagame family's daughter, but yet she was unwilling to let go of her own past, even if she did not remember it.

Then she looked down and saw several children with their parents playing in a nearby park and seeing this, Kaguya smiled.

"I think I got it." Then with that thought Kaguya returned to her room as she prepared to give her final answer.

Then when she returned to her room, Kaguya was greeted by Misato, who leaned against the wall waiting for her.

"Seems like you are ready to reply." Misato noted as she saw the expression on Kaguya's face.

Then Kaguya spoke and gave her answer to her doctor.

Several days later, Kaguya rode on a taxi along with Misato and Yuicihi as they departed from the hospital with the few belonging the young girl had.

"This part of the city is the newer part." Yuichi explained to Kaguya as they rode along.

"The shopping district is down that street we just crossed." Yuichi continued as his wife sat with the young girl in the back.

"_Anata_, we can show her around tomorrow, let Kaguya rest." Misato then interjected as Kaguya smiled listening to the tour.

"It's okay, Misato-san." Kaguya said as she looked at the couple. "Yuichi-san can go on, because I really wanted to know what it is like around here."

Hearing her words, Misato smiled weakly, because despite the fact that she was opening up there were still a bit of distance to go.

Understanding how his wife felt, Yuichi decided to continue on to at least make the two forget about the distance.

Moments later, the taxi stopped signaling to the three that they had finally arrived at the destination.

"Here we go." Misato got out of the car and helped Kaguya out while Yuichi paid for the taxi driver.

Then before them, stood a house. Kaguya slowly examined the place for she knew that this would be the place she would be residing in from now on.

"Welcome home, Kaguya." Misato said warmly as she opened the door the house and hearing that, Kaguya smiled.

"_Tadaiema_." Then with that the young girl stepped into her new home with her parents.

And years passed as the young girl grew to a young maiden.

"_Okaasan_,_ Taidaiema_." The now fifteen years old Kaguya, dressed in her school uniform, said as she took off her shoes.

"Welcome home, Kaguya." Kagame Misato greeted her daughter as she exited from the living room.

"_Okaasan_, do you need any help?" Kaguya asked with a smile on her face as she stepped into her slippers.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking though, sweetheart" Misato replied and seeing that her mother did not need any help, Kaguya then excused herself and retreated to her own room.

Soon, dinner came and the three household members gathered in the dinning room as they ate and spoke of the events of the day.

"There is something very important I will like to tell you." Yuichi's sudden statement then silenced the entire room.

"I am being transferred to a hospital in Tokyo, so that means we are moving in a couple of months." When Kagame Yuichi finished, both Misato and Kaguya was very surprised by the turn of events.

Seeing their response, Yuichi then continued on to explain about all the details about the transfer.

"The people from Tokyo have also arranged for you an opening in pediatric psychiatry over there." Yuiichi then moved his explanation to the part concerning Kaguya.

"And don't worry, you should be able to transfer in during the start of the new school year." Yuichi then also explained it to his daughter.

The rest of conversation was not really discussion, but Yuichi explaining the details, as both Misato and Kaguya had nothing against it.

Then as the night moved on, it came time for Kaguya to sleep.

Upon hearing her father's transfer, Kaguya for some reason was excited. She did not know why but it was as if something important awaited her in that large city.

"Why am I so excited? What is it that is there?" Kaguya questioned about it, but yet was unable to find the answer.

While in Tokyo at the time…

"_Otto-san_, it's been a while." A young man said as Akasaka Mamoru walked beside him.

"It's okay, Keiichi." Akasaka Mamoru replied as they entered a restaurant along the sidewalk.

"So how long has it been?" Akasaka Mamoru asked after they have been seated by a waiter.

"Four years." Keiichi replied firmly without any doubts.

"It's been four years since I came under your protection after I left Hinamizawa." Keiichi then added as water was brought before them.

The young man who now sat before Akasaka Mamoru was no other than Maebara Keiichi, who was there when the great incident happened.

"We are going to meet up with Oishi-san tomorrow." Keiichi then switched topic not wanting to discuss the past any further.

"Then we will be able to learn more about the truth that they wanted to tell us." Those words from the younger man made Akasaka Mamoru shiver as he knew that this young man was bent more on revenge than that.

"Am I not the same?" Akasaka Keiichhi thought to himself as well as he remembered the promise he could not keep.

"I promised to help her for saving my wife." Then the older man looked at Keiichi, who he knew also gave the promise to protect that little girl and all of his friends who were the source of all of his happiness.

"Maybe that will can be fulfilled one day." Akasaka then smiled sadly as his night began.

Months passed, and it had been a while since the Kagame family moved into their new apartment.

As the alarm beeped, Kaguya slowly opened her eyes and looked around her to see that the morning had come.

"It's morning already…" Kaguya noticed tiredly as she slowly got up.

"School is starting today…" Kaguya then reminded herself as she walked to the bathroom to clean herself up.

After finishing cleaning herself up and changing, Kaguya slowly made her way towards the dinning room to begin the day.

"Good morning, mom, dad." Kaguya greeted both of her parents warmly as she entered the room.

"Good morning Kaguya." Yuichi replied warmly as his wife walked into the room, carrying their breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Misato said as she set down the family's morning meal onto the table.

Moments later, the family all sat down around the breakfast table to enjoy the food prepared by Misato.

"So Kaguya, school is starting today, right?" Misato asked her daughter as she finished a bite of her breakfast.

"Yeah, I need to leave in thirty minutes so that I can get there on time." Kaguya responded while the breakfast continued.

"Well, be sure that you leave a good impression with your classmates." Yuichi instructed, wishing that his daughter would find friends here.

"Understood, Otto-san." Kaguya then nodded signaling that she understood what her meant and want.

Then the rest of the breakfast went on peacefully as they spoke of things that happened in the past few days.

"It's about time for me to head out." Kaguya then noted after taking a look at the clock.

"Okay, see you this afternoon then." With that said, Kaguya took her bag and left the room.

"_Idekimasu_." After putting on her shoes, Kaguya left her home in her new high school uniform made her way towards the elevator.

"_Ohaiyo gozaiemasu_, Kobayashi-san." Then as she arrived downstairs after exiting the elevator, Kaguya greeted her neighbor and after normal morning greetings, Kaguya continued on her way.

And as she went, the sakura petals fell around her and everything seemed as it should be.

But she knew not what destiny and fate had set before her as she made her way into the world around her.

Completed: 02/15/2010

Edited: 03/16/2010

* * *

Author's note:

I know this chapter seems a little confusing as there was a big leap, but you will be able to figure everything out in the next chapter, but hopefully you would have gotten it already. Anyway, please feel free to review and comment, I would love to improve my stories as much as possible. See you next time.

Translation:

["_Watashi wa Kagame Misato_."] translates to "I am Kagame Misato"

_Taketori Monogatari_ is a ancient Japanese literature, if you want to know what it is about, please research it on wikipedia, it's somehow related to this story.

[_Anata_] can be translated into "you", but in this case is actually "honey" of how wives address their husband

["_Tadaiema_."] translates to "I am back."

["_Idekimasu_."] literally translates to "I am leaving." It is usually said to family when someone leaves for work, school, or whatever and will be back.

["_Ohaiyo gozaiemasu_, Kobayashi-san."] translates to "Good morning, Mr/Ms. Kobayashi."


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

Higurashi no Naku Koroni

Forgotten World _Wasure Rareru Sekai _(忘れられる世界)

Chapter 2 "Reunion" (再会)

"Kaguya,_ watashdaschi doko de igo uo_." A young girl, who also wore the same uniform as Kaguya, urged as a little group walked out of the school.

"How about that café that just opened up across from the train station a couple days ago?" Kaguya suggested, to which everyone in the group agreed.

"So Naomi, did you get that book I talked about?" Kaguya asked the girl who had urged the others to go somewhere.

Saitou Naomi, Kaguya's classmate and fellow member in Naginata club, was a straightforward person. Unlike Kaguya's hair, which reached down to the hips, Naomi had hair only down to her shoulder. Similar to her tomboyish personality, she was more of genderless beauty, which was a contrast to Kaguya's feminine appearance.

"Yeah, I have it in my bag. I will read it tonight." Naomi answered as she patted on her backpack.

"Okay." Kaguya smiled as they slowly headed towards the center of the district they were in.

Kaguya had spent the last year, almost two years, in peace even though they were moments of dramatic occurrences. Although she was alone at first, she was able to break through the boundaries and make numerous friends. Still, one thing bothered her a lot was that despite she was not interested in developing a romantic relationship with anyone in the school, she still had a large amount of romantic confessions, and some were even from other girls.

"Kaguya didn't Tanaka from the neighboring class confess to you?" Naomi asked as they finally arrived at the café.

"Oh, I declined it." Kaguya replied as Naomi held the door opened for her classmates and friends.

"Again? He is really cool and smart." Naomi sounded worried as their group was led to a seat by a waitress.

Then Kaguya kind of brushed off the topic with a weak smile on her face then moved onto other topics.

Very soon, it came time for the group to part and everyone went their own way while Kaguya also made her way home.

Despite all these years of happiness, Kaguya was not satisfied; to be exact, she felt that something is missing.

She did not know what those things were, but she was certain that it had something to do with her forgotten past. But what could she do? There was nothing that she could remember, unless there was a chance of some sort.

Then she slowly made her way towards a crosswalk, but then her gaze fell upon a man, and as she watched him something stirred in her, something from the past. As she watched him, the man noticed her and what came upon his face was surprise and excitement.

"Rika-chan…" The man called out a name that sounded familiar to her as he approached her, then a sharp pain hit her head as images, voices, and senses rushed into her brain.

She could tell that these images were from some village and in several of the scenes, a younger version of the man who called out the name that she had long forgotten, was present.

Then suddenly, all those feelings and images disappeared as her legs went weak. Soon darkness surrounded her. Then when she finally came around, she saw a little girl standing before her in the darkness in a green one piece dress, whose face she could not really see.

"Where am I?" Kaguya asked as she moved towards the little girl.

"You are in between world of fragments." The young girl replied.

"I know who you are." The young girl then added.

"You are Furude Rika, the last survivor of Hinamizawa." Then pain shot through the older girl's head as parts of her memory returned to her.

"Who are you, then?" Rika then asked again.

"_Watashi? Watashi mohitotsu no anata_,_ soshiteu kisaeki no majou_." The unnamed girl then introduced herself.

"I am Frederica Bernkastel." Then the younger girl's face was revealed and it looked exactly like a younger Rika.

Then Rika heard a familiar voice calling out to her as darkness and the witch slowly faded.

"Farewell for now, for we shall meet again." Then with that everything was drowned in light.

"Rika-chan, are you alright? Furude Rika!" Then Rika opened her eyes and at first all she could see was blurriness. Then slowly her eyes focused and she was able to see that a young man was looking down at her.

Then she recognized the young man and gently called out his name, "Keiichi _nano_?"

Hearing Rika calling out his name, the young man was relieved as his worried expression disappeared.

"Yeah, it's me Maebara Keiichi." Keiichi then repeated his own name as he gently combed through Rika's hair with his fingers.

Rika finally felt at ease for the first time in the last couple years. She never felt this calm and peaceful ever since she lost her memory.

Then without a word, Rika embraced the young man and she slowly got up from his legs.

"_Yogata_." Rika whispered as she held onto the man she had sought for over the last five years.

After all these years, finally what was hers finally had returned to her and she knew that she could finally move on as she held onto the man that she had loved since the very beginning.

Completed: 03/03/2010

Edited: September 7, 2010

Author's note:

Everyone, I know it has really been a while since I last updated. I moved so was busy for several months. Also, what contributed to this long wait is my policy of not releasing the chapter until I finished the next chapter. And I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be a little bit longer. Anyway, so Rika finally met with Keiichi. How will things go now? I guess a little romance and drama will fit nicely. Also, very slight spoiler from Umineko, if you know what I mean. Anyway, see you next time.

Translation:

["Kaguya,_ watashdaschi doko de igo uo_."] translates to "Kaguya, let's go somewhere."

["_Watashi? Watashi mohitotsu no anata_,_ soshiteu kisaeki no majou_."] translates to "Me? I am another you and I am also the witch of miracle."

["Keiichi _nano_?"] translates to "Is it Keiichi?"

["_Yogata_."] translates to "Thank goodness."


	4. Chapter 3: Memory Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

Higurashi no Naku Koroni

Forgotten World _Wasure Rareru Sekai _(忘れられる世界)

Chapter 3 "Memory" (記憶) Part I

Furude Rika and Maebara Keiichi walked side by side as they headed to a nearby café. From the perspective of most of the passerbys the two seemed to be a very fitting couple as Rika and Keiichi both had excellent physical appearances, but that was the least of their concerns.

They did not know how to start, as there was so much to be said and everything seemed as important as the others.

When they were seated at the café, the silence finally broke as Keiichi asked the first question.

"So what happened the past couple of years?" Rika felt relieved as she heard the question as she was prepared to answer it.

"The long story short is that I think was picked up by somewhere downstream." Rika slowly explained as she looked at the ice crystal inside the water while images flashed into her brain.

"When I woke up, I became amnesic. But then, I was adopted by a couple who worked at the hospital who couldn't have children." Rika then continued as images of past and the present merged.

"And I have lived a normal life until just minutes ago." Rika then looked up at Keiichi with a sad smile.

"But then, I also don't remember what happened in the night after I told you about what I know." Rika then asked, trying bridge the gap in between this world and the other worlds.

Keiichi was silent for a moment, but then he spoke.

"That night, we made our escape into the mountains." Keiichi explained as images from that night came to live again in his mind.

"At first, we were able to fend them off, but soon we were outnumbered." He could still remember those senses as he recalled those memories.

"So we made a dash towards the bridge into the mountains, but Shion, Satoko, Mion, and Rena all fell one by one as we ran." Keiichi's expression then darkened as sights of their friends staying behind to allow them to get away.

"When we got to the bridge, there were only the two of us left." At this point, Rika had realized what happened.

"Just as we were about to cross over, a stray bullet hit the rope, and that caused you to slip." Rika then realized that in this world she was more fortunate than everyone who died together.

"I see." Now Rika finally was able to picture everything together.

Then there was silence for a moment, but when Rika's cell phone rang, everything returned to normal.

"_Moshi, moshi_? _Okaa-san_!" Rika was nervous as she answered.

"Yes, I am fine." Keiichi then watched as Rika listened.

"It's already that late?" Rika was surprised as she then realized that she would home by now under normal circumstances.

"I will head back right away." Then after she was done, Rika then got up while Keiichi did the same.

"I will walk you back." Keiichi offered as they exited the café, which troubled Rika for a little bit.

"Keiichi, I don't think it is a good idea." Rika replied. "My mother will probably be worried seeing me walking with another male outside of the family."

Hearing that, Keiichi chuckled, but then he then went on, saying "Well, I am not just anyone am I? We are club members after all."

Rika's heart then beated faster as those words came, for those words just seemed so familiar and warm.

Then Rika remembered, she always had a crush on this young man since a long time ago. Therefore, she gave up resisting and smiled.

"Alright, then Keiichi, you will be my knight for the moment." Rika then said with teasing smile as she offered her hand to Keiichi.

Seeing this, Keiichi felt that maybe they could move beyond what happened to them and into a happier life.

"_Ja igo_, _hime_." Then with that said, the two walked side by side with hands held together.

The way back home was quiet as they walked side by side and hands linked, yet to them countless thoughts went through their minds. And before they knew it, they were in front of the apartment building that Rika lived in.

"Thanks for walking me back, Keiichi." Rika said as her hands let go of Keiichi's.

"Rika, there is also something." Then before she moved away from him, Keiichi spoke.

"I am actually part of the police." Keiichi finally disclosed as to where he stood, but Rika was not surprised.

"As of right now, I am serving under Akasaka Mamoru." Then when that name was spoken, Rika was actually surprised.

Then the emotion quickly faded away, as another her spoke.

"So this is how it turned out this time." Rika said as her expression changed to one that few had seen before.

"I must again rediscover everything, mustn't I?" Rika's words stirred up something in Keiichi, but he kept quiet.

Then there was silence for a moment before Keiichi finally went on to finish what he had started.

"We are investigating what happened in Hinamizawa six years ago." Keiichi then continued on.

"And I think you have the right to know as well." Then Keiichi paused as he anticipated the younger girl's reaction.

Then as he waited and looked up, he saw what seemed to be the darkest and cruelest smile that ever existed, the smile of the witch. However, it only existed for a few moments before the regular expression of Rika returned.

"Can I think about it?" Rika asked as the tone of her voice returned to normal.

"Sure." Keiichi then replied as he took a business card with his contact information from his jacket's pocket and gave it to Rika.

Then after saying good night, the two parted ways.

Rika's steps were heavy as she walked down the corridor towards the condo where her home was.

As she walked back, her thoughts were on what Keiichi talked about, but then she realized one thing.

"How am I going to tell mother and father about this?" That was a question that she was very uncertain how to deal with.

Then before she knew it, she was at the front of her home.

"I guess I can always tell them later." Then Rika opened the door and stepped into her home.

"_Taideiema_." Rika said as she took her knelt down to take off her shoes.

"Welcome home." Misato greeted her as Rika finished.

"Sorry for being late." Rika apologized as Misato sighed, which was followed by her taking a full look at Rika.

"It's alright." Misato then said in a relaxed voice after seeing that her daughter was in one piece without harm.

"Well, dinner is almost ready, so why don't you go ahead and change?" With that said, Rika nodded and made her way back to her room.

And as soon as she was back in her own room, Rika sat down on her bed thinking of everything.

"Should I tell them about this?" Rika inquired as she laid on her bed still in her uniform.

"After all, they are my parents and this is something really big." Rika then reasoned as she looked up at the window above the headboard of the bed.

Several minutes later, Rika changed out of her school uniform and made her way to the dinning room.

"Kaguya, did something happen today?" Yuichi asked as his daughter sat down across from him.

"Oh, nothing major." Rika replied, feeling strange because she knew that was not her true name.

"I was with friends from naginata club and I forgot about time as we talked." Rika then explained as the focus was changed to her late return.

"Well, if that's the case it's okay then." Yuichi then gave a relieved smile as Misato brought over their dinner.

"Kaguya, why don't you go help your mother?" Hearing that, Rika immediately stood up and went over to the kitchen.

"I will carry that." Rika said as she pretended that everything as it was, that she was still just Kaguya.

The dinner went on as it always had been and Rika remained calm throughout as she continued her act.

"_Oyasuminasi_, _Otto-san_, _Okaa-san_." Rika then made her way back to her room while her parents remained in the dinning room.

As soon as she was in her room, Rika sighed in relief and quickly collapsed herself onto her own bed.

"Why does it have to happen now?" Rika asked herself as she remembered all the things she finally had now.

Then she also thought of all the things that were hers before, and she then realized that she was afraid.

"What am I afraid of then? Isn't this what I have always wanted?" Rika then said to herself sadly.

Rika gave thought to the idea of trying to find out what happened in this world, after all, unlike the others, she survived this time. However, at a very high price from what she could tell.

Then slowly, she drifted asleep while giving serious consideration of what her course of action should be.

When she opened her eyes again, the sun had dawned again and everything went on as it always had.

"Got to get ready for school." Rika said to herself as she got up from her bed and prepared herself to face the day once again.

Though Rika was able to make it to school and through the first period class without too much problem, however, she could not concentrate, not after everything she experienced yesterday.

"Kagame-san, do you have the note for the English class next period?" Rika slowly returned from her daze as her classmates approached her.

"Yeah, it's in my bag." Rika then returned to her desk as she searched for the notes that her classmate asked for and it was found. However, when she opened it, she realized that she did not do the homework of writing a short English essay that was due next class.

"Oh great." Rika slapped herself mentally for the mistake as she quickly got out her pencil.

"You can go ahead and borrow the note." Rika then began working on her homework while her friend watched.

Rika quickly began working on the essay. However, her thoughts kept returning to Keiichi, and before she could get half way through the assignment, the bell rang and break was over.

"Great." Rika said sarcastically as she tried to finish up as much as possible as the class began.

Then the day went on and on several occasion, Rika made various mistakes. Although the mistakes were minor, they were too numerous and even her friend Naomi noticed it.

"Kaguya, _anta daijobu_?" Naomi asked with concern in her voice as the last period ended, while others around packed up.

"_Daijobu_." Rika lied, she could even tell of her own condition after the numerous events that had occurred.

Then it was a moment of silence as Rika packed her belongings while Naomi waited for her.

"Kaguya, did something happen yesterday after we separated?" Naomi asked as Rika was finally finished.

"Nothing really." Rika again lied to her friend, as she knew that this was something that she had to get through by herself.

Naomi did not know what to say as she watched her friend finished packing. Most of the time she could tell if her friend was lying, but this time she could not tell whether this girl before her was or not. There was another thing that concerned her; it was that she felt distant and different.

"Let's go then, we are going to be late for practice." Rika then changed the flow of the conversation as she once again put up a energetic face.

Seeing that her friend was not willing to tell her, Naomi decided that it would be best if she did not pry into it.

The club practice went smoothly, at least not without any major incident and Rika was glad that she was able to get through the practice without any injury.

"Finally over." Rika sighed in relief while wiping away sweat on her forehead as Naomi simply sat down next to her, panting for breath.

"Let's pack up." Hearing the suggestion, Naomi nodded in agreement as she slowly got up from the floor.

Then just as the two girls began packing, some sort of commotion broke out, thus, feeling curious, Rika and Naomi decided to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Rika asked one of the other girls who had been watching since the start of the commotion.

"There is a guy in the courtyard in front of the _dojo_." The girl replied. "He seems to be looking for someone."

Rika shrugged then left the group of the girls, feeling not interested as her heart already belonged to someone.

"Not interested, Kaguya?" Naomi asked as Rika tried to exit from the other entrance to the _dojo_.

"Why should I?" Rika asked in return, which surprised Naomi for a moment, who too shrugged as they exited the building.

Then without any further delay, Rika and her friend Naomi walked towards the back gate of the school, but there, they were greeted by someone Rika was familiar with.

"Hello." It was Keiichi who was there, dressed in a gray suit, leaning against the wall surrounded the school that Rika attended.

"Keiichi…" Rika whispered his name and Naomi then realized why her friend was acting weird throughout the entire day.

At first, Naomi thought that he was stalker, but then realized the way her friend looked at this man was full of longing and caring. Then it hit her, that her friend was in love with this man.

"Kaguya, I will leave you alone, then." Then before Rika could stop her, Naomi took off.

Then for a moment, there was some awkwardness between Rika and Keiichi as they remained. After all, this was the first time they had looked at each other closely after all those years of separation. Rika had noticed that Keiichi had become a handsome man, while Keiichi had realized that Rika was now a beautiful young lady.

"I will walk you home." Keiichi then offered, as he lightly scratched his cheek trying to hide his embarrassment.

As Keiichi walked Rika home, there were some sort of happiness that existed between them and feeling that this might be a good time to discuss the question he had asked before, he began.

"Rika, if it is okay I would like to ask one more time." Keiichi then spoke as they slowly tread towards her home.

Before Keiichi could say anything, Rika shook her head and this caught him by surprise.

"Why?" Keiichi asked, and as he said that, a weak smile appeared on Rika's face as if foretelling Keiichi of what Rika would say.

"I am no longer just Rika…" Rika then replied as she stopped as they had finally arrived at the front of her home.

"I have the role to play as Kagame Kaguya." Rika then continued and Keiichi immediately understood.

"It's your parents, right?" Keiichi asked to confirm his thoughts and Rika nodded, showing that he was right.

"I can't just drag them into this." Rika continued as a sad smile appeared on her facial features.

"Rika, they are going to get drag into this regardless whether you take actions now or not." Keiichi countered.

"But what should I tell them?" Rika's question silenced Keiichi from going on further into the subject.

"They are just normal people…" Rika continued and seeing that this would not be something he could help with, Keiichi decided to pitch it in one more time.

"You are putting them in danger regardless." Keiichi did not want to use this argument, but he realized he had to.

"It is impossible to hide forever." Keiichi continued as he fetched for something in his jacket pocket.

"We have been seeing increasing unusual personnel activities in Hinamizawa as of recently." Keiichi then handed Rika a photo.

On the photo showed armed men in the village where she used to reside with her friends. And as she studied the picture further, she realized that these were very well trained soldiers.

"Keiichi, how did you get this?" Rika asked as they stood in front of the apartment building.

"My friends in the Self Defense Force saw them while being posted there, but they were told to keep quiet about it." Keiichi then looked at the sky above.

"They knew something wasn't right, so they wanted me to investigate it." Keiichi then looked back down at Rika, who then handed back the photo.

"They died several days later after meeting me." Keiichi added as his face was filled with sorrow.

Rika was silent as she did not know what to say; she knew that compared to his friend, she was self-fish, but what could she do? She already lost too many things she held dear. But then, she was also putting her parents in danger right now if she decided to not act now.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Rika asked and to which Keiichi nodded as he put the photo back into his pocket.

Then Rika was once again by herself as she walked back home and up into the elevator.

"How will I tell them?" Rika thought as the elevator ascended up towards the floor she lived on.

Then before she could reach an answer, the elevator door opened, and reluctantly Rika walked out.

"_Tadaiema_." Rika said as she opened the door, pretending to be normal, but it was very difficult with all the thoughts.

"Kaguya, welcome home." Misato replied as Rika sat down on the wooden floor to take off her shoes.

"Everything alright at school today?" Misato asked as she walked out from the kitchen to see how Rika was doing.

"Yeah, everything was alright." Just Rika answered verbally, she then added mentally, not after school though.

Misato was quiet for a moment as she studied Rika, then continued on with her usual gentle expression.

"Well, dinner is going to be ready in an hour, so why don't you go back to your room for the time being?" Misato then suggested, which Rika agreed.

As soon as Rika returned to her room, she laid facing down on her bed as she thought of the words of her friend Keiichi.

"Is it really for their good?" Rika thought as she laid there while remembering everything her parents had done for her.

"Maybe, he is right, but nothing will ever be the same." Rika said to herself as sat up on the bed.

"Maybe, I just can't run from it, that prison." Rika then quickly changed and then headed out of her room.

"But I don't want to leave this warmth." Again, Rika was struggling and throughout the night, she tried her best to cover it up.

Then several days went by, and unlike what she expected, Rika could still not give an answer.

And at school, Rika pretended that everything was normal, but her friend Naomi quickly noticed that something was not right.

"Kaguya, its time to change for physical education." Naomi said as their group of friends also started to leave the classroom.

"Okay, be right over." Rika quickly gathered everything she needed and headed out the door, while trying to remain focus on the real world instead of her thoughts.

But regardless of how hard she tried, everything around her seemed hard to keep up with.

"Kaguya, careful!" One of her classmate screamed, but before Rika could react, she was hit by volleyball right in the face causing the girl to fall on her back.

"Kaguya, you alright?" Naomi and several of the classmates quickly hurried to the side of the young girl.

"I think so." Rika replied as she felt everything around her swirling while she tried to remain conscious.

And without further conversation, Rika tried to stand up and she was able to get up, but before she could do anything , everything around her began to turn black. Soon she lost her stand, and fell.

"Kaguya!" Rika could hear Naomi calling her name as not just the sight, but sound began to fade as well and slowly; her vision and consciousness soon followed as she was dragged into the darkness.

Completed: September 4, 2010

Edited March 2, 2011

Author's note:

This chapter was probably one of the longest I have written up to this point. This chapter and the next was originally one chapter, but it was too long so I broke it into two. Anyway, this chapter was more on the struggle within Rika as she wanted to protect now, but also wanted to overcome what was in the past. I really hope you enjoyed it, so please leave reviews and comments so I can know how to improve the story.

Translation:

["_Moshi, moshi_? _Okaa-san_!"] translates approximately to "Hello? Mother !"

["_Ja igo_, _hime_."] translates to "Let's go, princess."

["_Taideiema_."] translates to "I'm home."

["_Oyasuminasi_, _Otto-san_, _Okaa-san_."] translates to "Good night, father, mother."


	5. Chapter 3: Memory Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

Higurashi no Naku Koroni

Forgotten World _Wasure Rareru Sekai _(忘れられる世界)

Chapter 3 "Memory" (記憶) Part II

She did not know how long it was, but as the darkness continued to surround her, images of past began to surround her. Then as she watched those flashbacks, a voice spoke to her.

"Welcome, my _miko_." The voice said as Rika turned around to see her.

It was a voice that sounded familiar, yet strange to her. Still, the other her knew who she was.

"Are you enjoying this game that I have set for you?" The voice said as Rika continued to look at the direction where the voice came form, but yet she could find no one there.

Rika was silent, but yet for some reason, her body acted on its own as if it was another person.

"So it is you." As those words came, Rika felt that she was separated into another person, or to be more exact, extracted out.

"Bernkastel, do not be so angry." The voice said as the other Rika, or Bernkastel, glared towards the unseen master of the voice.

Rika could see the other her's eyes were filled with hatred and something else was there.

"What is the purpose of this game?" Bernkastel asked as her tone softened just a little bit.

"Oh, don't you see?" The voice said as Rika watched the entire situation with great caution.

"Why is this happening? I thought there would be no more of this." Rika was uncertain whether to make her thoughts known or not, but she knew that she could not just stand there and remain silent.

"I thought the cycle had already ended." Rika then tried to utter out the words, but they would not come.

"You want to see a better ending, right?" Bernkastel then replied with a question to the inquiry.

"An ending that was not as boring as the last one." The voice added, which confused Rika.

"Very well, you shall see it." Bernkastel answered as the darkness around them slowly began to fade.

"But I will need a little time to set the stage." Bernkastel then added as everything fade into the light.

"And for now, I need to get back to reading the book." Bernkastel then turned and faced Rika as a evil smile appeared on her face.

Then Rika slowly opened up her eyes as she returned to the physical world and she slowly looked around her.

It was a familiar ceiling, one that she could remember too well because of everything that had happened.

"So I am back here again." Rika whispered to herself as she saw the figure of Naomi talking to the teacher physician.

"She should be fine." The teacher said as they walked towards the bed as Rika laid there silently behind the curtains.

Then after going over a couple more things, the teacher left, leaving Naomi to take care of her friend.

Then after a moment, Naomi made her way to the side of the bed and opened up the curtains.

"Kaguya, it's time to wake up." Naomi said playfully as she could tell that her friend was already up.

Rika then slowly opened up her eyes as her friend sighed in defeat while waiting for her friend to get up.

"Kaguya, you are not acting like yourself today." Naomi noted as Rika got up from the bed.

Rika was silent for a moment, but then she decided that she must do something about the current situation.

"It's just that I have things to think about." Rika said as she put on her shoes then quickly stood up.

"Is it that guy I saw a couple days ago?" Naomi asked teasingly, while she expected something more serious.

"Actually…" Rika was silent as she knew that she was referring to Keiichi, but she did not know that Naomi was referring to romantic interest.

Naomi was surprised, as she never saw her friend ever took interest in a guy, then she realized it.

"So it's that guy we saw a couple days ago isn't it?" Naomi then moved into a more serious tone.

Rika nodded and Naomi immediately went over and embraced Rika, which surprised Rika.

"Kaguya, I am so happy for you, your spring time has finally come." Naomi said happily.

"Eh?" Rika was dumbfounded as she had no idea what Naomi was thinking about at all.

"So your first love, what is his name again?" Naomi asked and finally Rika realized what she was talking about.

"I…" Rika did not know what to say, of course she enjoyed being with Keiichi, but she did not know what she felt about him.

Actually, she knew.

However those feelings had been sealed away for a long time, longer than she could remember.

She liked him, and more than that, she loved him. He had always been her hope and light in the darkness.

Even when she was younger, she felt at ease and happy as long as he was there by her side.

"Am I in love with him?" Rika asked silently to herself as images of the young man went through her mind

"Do I see him as more than just a companion, but someone who I want to be with forever?" Rika asked once again.

Then she remembered how she blushed when he carried her to the hospital and held onto her hands.

Then her face grew redder as Rika remembered every moment of happiness that she spent with him.

Naomi, not knowing about the entire situation, then decided to tease her friend as she saw her face become redder.

"Kaguya, you are so lucky to have boyfriend." Hearing that, Rika's thought ventured further along the subject.

"I…" Rika paused a moment in her thoughts as she took in the thought of being Keiichi's lover.

"It's not so bad." Rika thought as a warmth rushed through her heart as she imagined it.

Then she remembered that it was something else that troubled her, not her feelings towards that young man.

And after taking a look at the clock, she realized that it was already after school and pretty late as well.

"I already told the coach that we won't be coming." Naomi said as she walked over to the nurse desk and picked up her bags and Rika's.

"So let's go home now." Naomi then smiled, which made Rika sad knowing that she was hiding things from her best friend.

Then the two young girls headed out of school and as they arrived at the back gate, Rika saw someone.

"Keiichi!" Rika was surprised to see him, and despite the fact that she wanted to be near him, she was scared.

She knew that she had to make the choice one day, but she felt that perhaps this was not the best time.

Then she looked at Naomi, who waited to see what Rika would do in the situation, and realized that she would have explain the situation to her.

Following the encounter was a moment of silence, and Naomi soon decided that maybe it would be easier if she was not present.

"I just remember there is something I need to pick up from the bookstore." Naomi then announced, trying to pave way for her escape.

"It's okay." Rika smiled as those words came out of her lips and this made Naomi believed that she should stay.

"There is something that I wanted to tell you." Rika added and different from just moments, her face now showed seriousness.

Keiichi was silent as he really was not sure whether this was the best course of action, but he decided to trust Rika, like he always did before.

"Well, let's head over to the park." Then with that said, the three headed to a park nearby.

As they walked, Rika took her place right next to Keiichi, and Naomi could tell that they belonged together.

"They look good together." Naomi whispered silently, wishing that there would someone like him for herself.

When they finally arrived at the park, the trio quickly found themselves a bench where they could sit down.

"So mind telling me what the situation is?" Naomi asked after a moment of silence between them.

Rika and Keiichi paused for a moment, then after a couple moments of silence, Rika began.

"So what do you think of me, Naomi? I mean what kind of person do you think I am?" Rika looked at Naomi as she asked that question.

When she heard the question, Naomi thought for a moment as she gave her reply to her friend.

"You are a very straight forward going person, sometimes devious, but otherwise a good person." Hearing that, Rika smiled while her friend was now at ease believing that she said the right things.

Keiichi, hearing all this, remained calm outwardly and perhaps a little happier inside as he was glad Rika was still same as ever.

"Naomi, do you remember what I have told you about myself?" Rika asked as she started.

"Well, you told me your parents are doctors and you are the only child. Why?" Naomi was confused as it just did not make sense to her.

"That's true only up to a certain extent." Rika continued after smiling sadly then she looked at Keiichi, then at her friend.

Hearing that, Naomi froze for a moment as she never imagined Rika was from a abnormal background.

"I was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Kagame six years ago." Rika began. "My mother now was my attending physician after I woke up in the hospital."

Hearing this, Naomi was speechless as she listened to her friend revealing a secret that she did not know.

"I was adopted because no one knew who I was, not even myself." Rika's smiled sadly as she remembered then.

"Not until recently, at least." Rika then looked at Keiichi and Naomi could understand that it was because of this man that she remembered.

Then slowly, Naomi's gaze turned towards Keiichi and at that moment she realized that she knew little about this man.

Sensing that she was wondering about his identity, Keiichi gave a weak smile and his right hand went into his jacket pocket and pulled out something.

"O, I haven't introduced myself have I?" Keiichi, then handed out a name card and handed it to Naomi who sat on the other side of Rika.

"My name is Maebara Keiichi, I am an member of Public Security division in _Keishijo_." And this surprised Naomi.

Naomi then quickly examined the name card, but there was no way to say whether or not he was really a member of the police, so she looked at him and studied the man before her.

"I can show you my badge if you want to." Keiichi, knowing what the girl was thinking, went to his pocket as those words came out.

Then after seeing the badge, it made Naomi even more worried about the entire situation.

"Did Rika get into some sort of trouble?" Naomi was a little uneasy and seeing this, Rika decided to tell her a little bit more.

"Naomi, it's okay. I am not in trouble or anything." Rika said as she tried to calm her friend down.

"Well, I should rephrase a little bit, shouldn't I, Keiichi?" Rika then looked at Keiichi, who knew that she would do it regardless of his answer.

"Well, do whatever you wish." Keiichi replied as he shrugged with a smile on his face and then Rika began.

"Naomi, have you ever heard of a village called Hinamizawa?" Rika asked as she began.

Naomi thought for a moment, and then she vaguely remembered. However, she could not tell what was so special about that name. And seeing that her friend was having trouble remembering everything about the village she mentioned, she motioned to Naomi that it was okay.

"It was a village that existed six years ago." Rika explained as Naomi listened to her friend.

Then Naomi remembered, she had heard about it on the news. It was a village that was decimated due to catastrophe.

"It was a village that was destroyed, right?" Naomi replied, hoping that her answer was right.

"Supposedly, it was destroyed by a volcano eruption, or so they say." Rika's expression then changed, and it was filled with a mixture of anger, grief, and hatred, but it was only for a moment before the usual cheerful expression returned.

"But in reality, the people of the village were butchered because simply the government thought that they were dangerous." Rika then spoke as she could hear sounds of gun shots ringing in her ear while she did her best to fight the urge to scream at the top of her lungs for all the anguish she felt for her people.

"The people of the village carried an indigenous disease." Rika went as she looked afar.

"With the absence of the so called queen, people in that village will suppopsedly become mentally unstable because of the disease and that was the only reason why they eliminated an entire village." Rika then continued with anger as Naomi listened.

Then moments later, the anger in Rika disappeared, but then a question arose in Naomi's mind.

"Why do you know about these things?" Naomi then asked, even though she already guessed what the answer was.

Hearing that, Rika's expression became one that was filled with mystery as she smiled.

"We are both survivors from the village." Rika then replied as wind blew across and through Rika's hair.

Then for a moment, Naomi realized that this girl was not the person she knew as Kagame Kaguya, but someone else, someone more authoritative and deeper.

Then with fear and caution, Naomi stood her ground and turned to face the girl and from her mouth came the question.

"Who are you?"

Hearing this, the other her grinned.

However, seeing Naomi in the state, Rika chuckled a little bit and continued on. However, this only brought more pressure to the situation.

"I am Furude Rika, the last of the three families that once ruled the village of Hinamizawa." Then everything froze as Rika stood up and faced her friend while a strong wind blew passed her, causing her hair to flow through the air once more.

Keiichi was a little surprised as he never knew Rika could be like this. The Rika he remembered was more approachable despite her trickster trait.

"Rika-chan, I think you are scaring your friend." Keiichi then walked over to Rika's side and whispered into Rika's ear

"I know what I am doing." Rika replied and then approached Naomi who was now in trance.

Then Naomi broke out the trance as Rika walked near her and for the first time she noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Kaguya…" Yet once again, Naomi called out that name as she realized that they were the same regardless of what she called her.

The girl had this presence of elegance in her eyes and sadness. Regardless she was called Kaguya or Rika, she was still the same girl.

Thinking about this, Naomi smiled knowing that this was her friend regardless and there was no reason to fear.

But then she realized one thing, this girl standing before her lost everything that was dear to her. But she also realized that the man behind her now was the only thing keeping Rika sane.

"I don't really care who you were, you are still my friend." Naomi then waited, wanting to know if her friend was still willing to stay with her.

Rika was taken back by her friend's reaction, but then a smile appeared on her face.

"I see." Without further conversation, Rika then walked forth and embraced her friend as Keiichi watched.

Later that night, after sending her friend home, Rika and Keiichi walked slowly side by side.

"Well, that turned out great." Keiichi noted as he looked to the stars above while Rika's mind was on something else.

"Keiichi, I..." Rika paused as she was afraid what else to say and Keiichi could tell what was on her mind.

"Rika, it's okay if you don't want to go, but I will go on." Keiichi said and hearing this, Rika's gaze was now fixed on Keiichi.

"After all, whatever fate holds, I will break it." Then those words made Rika remembered.

"You haven't changed a bit, Keiichi." Rika thought in her mind as a courageous smile appeared on her expression.

"Keiichi, listen to me, I have made my mind." Then Rika spoke, knowing that everything would be different.

And several minutes later ...

"I am home." Rika said as she opened the door to her home and quietly sat down to take off her shoes.

"Kaguya, you are home." Misato greeted her with a smile as Rika finished taking off her shoes.

Then immediately Rika started to think of how to approach the subject in conversation with her parents.

But just as Rika wanted to bring up the topic, the courage seemed to fade away. And when she was ready once more, Misato was already back in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"I will talk to them after dinner." Then Rika also remembered that her father was not home yet.

Then time went by slowly for Rika as she waited for the time to come for her to speak to her parents.

But when they finally finished dinner, Rika grew nervous again as she waited for the right moment to speak.

"_Otoo-san_, _Okaa-san,_there are some things I want to talk to you about." Rika then finally said as everyone sat in the dinning room, enjoying their after meal tea.

At first, the parents seemed a little bit surprised, but the emotion quickly wore off as they looked at her caringly, ready to listen.

And after taking a deep breath, Rika decided to begin telling her parents of the things that happened.

"Mom, dad, I remember now." The phrase was simple, but it rang and silenced the room.

The silence continued on for a long time; Rika could not tell exactly how long, but long enough for the tea in their cups to cool down.

Then, her mother, Kagame Misato was the first one to speak, breaking the long silence.

"Kaguya..." However, she could only call out that name that they had given her, but still this made Rika at ease.

"A couple days ago, I met a friend that I knew from the past." Rika then explained as her parents listened.

"If I hadn't met him, I don't think I would have ever remembered." Rika continued as she thought of the words to say.

"We met on the streets as I was on my way home from club activities." Rika explained as her parents now began to become intrigued,.

"After seeing him, I seemed to have remembered at least who I was." Rika went on as she reflected on her own situation.

"Why did I remember after seeing Keiichi?" Rika asked herself, wishing to discover this feeling inside of her.

It was a feeling she could not really name, but it seemed familiar, as if she had experienced it hundred years ago.

"We talked a little bit and we're thinking of going back to visit our hometown." Rika again continued as her mind processed her thoughts about her feelings.

Then it was quiet for a few seconds as mister and misses Kagame traded glances, thinking of what to say.

"Kaguya, what do you want to do?" It was Yuiichi that spoke first and Rika was ready for that.

"I want to go." Rika spoke and it was full conviction, which her parents noticed as it was vastly different than her old self.

"I see." Then Yuiichi made no further inquiry as to that subject matter as he knew it would hard to change his daughter's mind.

"Still, he must be very important that he actually made you remember." Yuiichi chuckled a bit as he noted.

Rika froze for a moment, as she was uncertain to what it meant at first, but then she realized the meaning of the unsaid words.

"Dad, he is not like that." Rika protested, but everyone in the room could see that she was blushing.

"Whether it is so or not, Rika, you have our blessings to pursue this path." Hearing that, Rika smiled as she gave thanks from her heart.

"Thank you." Rika said, and hearing that Yuiichi and Misato smiled warmly.

"Just make sure that you guys don't do anything out of hand." Rika blushed and quickly countered.

"We won't be going alone." Rika shouted loudly trying to cover her thoughts and embarrassment.

Then Rika could finally sleep after so many days as she knew that she had nothing more to be afraid of.

And later on that night, she walked to the phone in the living and dialed a number she had written down.

"This will be it." Rika said nervously to herself as she slowly pressed the buttons on the phone.

Then when she finished, Rika waited for dialing tone to stop and for that voice whom had given her hope.

And several days later, Rika woke up early in the morning like she had planned and quickly picked up her luggage.

Then without making any noise, Rika made her way to the kitchen, wishing to grab something before she left on her journey quietly.

However, when she arrived at the kitchen, she found that she was not alone, but her parents were both there.

"Kaguya, you are up." Misato said as she prepared meal for her daughter who stood there at the entrance to the dinning room.

Then Rika looked to the dinning table, where her father sat with a gentle smile, and she smiled back.

She now truly knew that these people were her family and would support her regardless.

"_Arigato_." Rika whispered under her breath as she once again sat down around the family table.

Later on that morning, Rika finally exited out the apartment building her family lived in.

"_Ohaiyo_,Rika-chan." Hearing that, Rika looked up and saw the young man she knew standing not too far away.

And Rika smiled, knowing that she would not have to fear anything, for there she would never be alone.

Completed: September 4, 2010

Edited March 8, 2011

Author's Note:

Originally, this chapter and the last are supposed to be together. But after doing a word count, I realized that it is too long so decided to cut it in half. Anyway, continue on with my babbling. This story is suppose to be mostly focused on the psychological side of the characters. Anyway, the most crucial conflict is for Rika to choose between the past and the present, and this will be continuing theme throughout the story. Anyway, please feel free to comment and review and I will see you all next time.

Translation:

[_miko_] translates to priestess.

[ _Otoo-san_, _Okaa-san_] translates to father and mother


	6. Chapter 4: Back to Hometown

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

Higurashi no Naku Koroni

Forgotten World _Wasure Rareru Sekai _(忘れられる世界)

Chapter 4 "Back to Hometown" (里帰り)

It was sunny like Rika had expected as she slowly walked beside Keiichi, who was carrying some of her luggage.

"Keiichi, are you sure it's okay?" Rika asked with concern Keiichi who was to her right.

"Don't worry, they are light." Keiichi replied as he lifted the luggage that he offered to help carry a little bit higher, showing that they were light for him.

Then Rika studied herself, she was wearing a white one piece sundress and a large straw hat.

"I wish I have some better looking clothes." Rika thought as she turned her gaze to Keiichi one more time.

She then realized that Keiichi had changed a lot, not just physically, but also mentally as he was now more gentle yet he still had the straightforwardness in him.

"What's wrong, Rika-chan?" Keiichi asked as he noticed the gaze of the younger girl as he turned his head to face her.

"Nothing." Rika blushed as she quickly turned her gaze away and towards the road ahead.

"What am I doing?" Rika whispered to herself as she mentally slapped herself for her shy maiden like reaction.

"We are not going on a date here." Rika reminded herself as she thought of the trip ahead of her.

She could remembered vividly the details of her escape and that someone conspired to kill her, but she simply could not remember the true culprit.

"Someone came after me, but who was it?" Rika wondered as she tried her best to remember.

"It was someone who I thought couldn't do it." Rika knew that she had known the answer, but now she needed to find out again.

However, before Rika could think further about the conspiracy she was in, they arrived at their destination.

"Akasaka-san and Oishi-san should be already here." Keiichi said as he looked around for the two men.

As Rika heard the names of the retired officer, she remembered something from her previous experiences.

"I thought he was killed." Then Rika realized that perhaps this world had more differences than she expected.

"Keiichi-kun, you are here." The younger of the two men greeted them.

"Akasaka..." Rika immediately recognized the man, after all, he was one of those who came back and helped her.

"Furude-san." Akasaka smiled and faced her as he heard his name and she saw in his eyes the happiness that she helped protected.

"How is your wife doing?" Rika asked, trying to make sure that she had gotten the facts right.

"She is doing very well." Akasaka replied. "Thanks to your help, she is currently healthy and our daughter is doing well also."

Then Rika remembered that Akasaka had told her about his daughter and she remembered that she wanted a daughter like her.

However, Rika then looked back at Keiichi, who seemed to have misunderstood the relationship between the two.

"Keiichi, let's go." Rika then quickly went to her friend's side and wrapped her arms around elbow.

Keiichi was shocked, but then when he realized that Rika was so close to him, his face then changed into another color.

"Maebara-san, it's good to be young, isn't it?" Seeing this, the old man poked fun at Keiichi while Akasaka laughed about it as well.

"Mii, Keiichi,_ ikimasho_." Hearing that, Keiichi smiled and the group then also made their way towards the entrance to the station.

Several minutes later, the group had made it inside the station and was waiting for the train to come.

"It takes about almost an entire day to get there." Keiichi noted as he read the map as Rika looked at map over his shoulder.

Rika was amazed at how a lot of thing had changed, but also how many things remained the same. Then the announcement came as the train they were waiting for moved into the station.

"Well, let's go then." Keiichi said as he took Rika by the hand, and this made her remember that this was not the first that he took her by the hand.

The train ride was happy, and it almost made Rika forget that they were facing a dark and sad past. But still, Rika could not forget of all the lives that were lost to bring her here.

"Rika-chan, something wrong?" Keiichi asked when he noticed that Rika was somehow holding back.

Hearing the concerned voice of her friend, Rika quickly responded by shaking her head.

"No, nothing is wrong." Rika said as she gave her warmest smile trying to ensure Keiichi.

Seeing the smile on Rika's face, made Keiichi felt easier. Still, he could tell that Rika was bothered by something.

"If it is so then that's alright" Keiichi then sighed in relief as Rika looked out the window.

"So much has changed." Rika commented as she looked at the passing scenery that went by.

Keiichi knew that Rika was still recovering and for her the hardest part was to grasp everything.

But yet, there was much more than what Keiichi had imaged that was going on in Rika's mind.

"Why was this fragment created?" Rika asked while she knew that the other her was there.

The other her, that was called the witch, looked away. Thus Rika decided to take another step further.

"You must know the reason." Rika then pressed further, while the witch remained silent.

"What truths must be learned from this fragment?" Rika changed her question and hearing this the witch replied.

"There is only the interlude." The other Rika answered as she smiled and in it, there was evilness.

"The interlude? What do you mean? I thought this was already over." Rika shouted out her words.

The witch, however, remained as cold and calm as always smiled and this made Rika shivered.

"Don't worry, you know when the time comes." The witch answered as Rika's thoughts returned to her body.

Then she quickly turned her gaze away from the window, but unknowingly Keiichi was just about to speak to her.

"Ri..."Then with a loud thud the two forehead crashed into each other and soon the two rubbed their forehead in embarrassment while Rika tried her best to hold in the tears.

"You okay, Rika?" Keiichi asked as the two older men jaws dropped as they never thought this kind of things would happen.

But then they laughed as they saw the two youngster apologizing to each other for the accident.

"You guys shouldn't laugh." Keiichi protested after both he and Rika finally ended the apologies.

Rika then chuckled a little bit seeing Keiichi trying to argue about the situation as she remembered their times together.

"Mion would be laughing about this." Rika thought as then she remembered the ones that never made it out.

"Maybe we can make a grave for them." Rika then's expression then sadden once more.

Keiichi saw all of this, but there was very little he could do, at least he thought at first, but a thought came to mind.

And without any words, Keiichi gently patted on the young girl's head, which surprised her at first.

"Keiichi..." Rika was about to say something, but then she realized his intention and decided not to protest it.

And so Rika enjoyed the patting on her head while his hand went through her hair, caressing them at the same time.

When Oishi and Akasaka saw this, they decided it was the best for them to be left alone for the time being.

Several hours went by and the group finally arrived at their destination for the day, Okonomiya.

"We will head into the quarantine zone tomorrow." Akasaka explained as they sat down together in a drink shop.

"So get yourself some rest tomorrow as we will be walking a lot." Then with that the group dispersed.

However, Keiichi and Rika remained.

"What do we do now?" Rika asked Keiichi, who apparently was in a similar situation as she was.

"Well, let's take a walk around and see what we can do." Keiichi suggested and Rika agreed to it and soon there were on their way.

As they walked, the two remained quiet at first, but then started to have conversation as they walked by others.

And just as they talked, Rika began to feel curious about what he thought of her, after all it had been so many years.

"Keiichi..." Just as she his name, the young man also spoke at the same time, which shook her out of her thoughts.

"Rika-chan, look." Rika then looked at the direction Keiichi pointed and she immediately realized the reason why he had pointed towards this direction.

"Angel Mort..." She was very surprised to see that store as it was where they shared their memories.

"Let's go there." Keiichi suggested and Rika, although slightly hesitant at first, agreed to it.

"Why am I hesitating on something like this?" Rika asked herself, trying to figure out the answer.

Then when she entered the store, she realized that she was afraid to face the past even if it was memories of joy.

"Nothing changed." Keiichi noted as they sat down after one of the waitress led them to their seats.

"That's not true." Rika countered in a soft voice as she surveyed the surroundings in the restaurant.

"Everyone is no longer here." Rika's words was sharp as the sword as it slashed the veil of peace.

Keiichi could not say anything as he knew that it was truth, but he knew where Rika was going in her thoughts.

"What am I doing?" Rika said to herself mentally, she knew she wanted to enjoy this time with Keiichi, but yet her actions and words did not match her thoughts.

"Rika, you alright?" Sensing that Rika was struggling with herself, Keiichi decided to ask.

"I am alright..." Rika did not know what else to say to this man before her as she was still trying to figure out what she really thought herself.

But then a voice brought out of their troubled mood.

"Aren't you Shion's friend?" An older man asked as he approached the two youngster.

Both Rika and Keiichi were caught off guard by the words of the man, but they remained calm as he approached.

"You are Mion and Shion's uncle." Keiichi then remembered that not everyone was killed in Hinamizawa.

"It has been a while." The older man was surprised as well, because supposedly everyone from the village was dead.

"I know, it's been a while since I came back here." Keiichi said with a sad smile and much to Rika's relief that she was not recognized.

"So this is your girlfriend?" The older man asked, and hearing that Rika blushed, which amused Keiichi.

"Well, not really. This is Kagame Kaguya, she is also from around here." Keiichi explained.

Hearing that Rika was disappointed somehow, so she decided to extract a small revenge on Keiichi.

"Is that so? You said that you would be with me forever." Rika said in a sad voice as she pretended that Keiichi was only playing with her feelings.

"I don't mean that." Keiichi immediately reacted without too much thinking, falling right into Rika's little trap.

"Then prove it to me." Rika was now laughing mentally at the victory she had achieved.

"Okay then." Rika was actually shocked that Keiichi actually took the initiative, but she remained unfazed, not knowing what he had planned.

Slowly Keiichi's face drew closer and Rika then began to realize what was about to happen.

"Stop it Keiichi." Rika shouted out as she closed her eyes, as she was unable to get away because he was sitting near the corridor.

Then before she could react, she felt something soft touching her face and it took her several seconds to realize what it was.

"Hei?" Rika then finally realized that Keiichi only kissed her on the cheek, but then she was still embarrassed.

"Keiichi!" Rika was angry, as her face now red and steam was coming out of her while Keiichi laughed.

"That was interesting." Shion and Mion's relative commented, then he remembered something.

"Oh I have not introduced myself, I am Sonozaki Takashi." The man then introduced himself to Rika, as he thought Rika was someone outside the village.

"I am Kagame Kaguya. Pleasure to meet you." Rika slightly bowed as she also gave out her name.

"Although, I would like to keep you company longer, but seems like I have business to attend to." With that the male Sonozaki took his leave.

Keiichi and Rika remained there for dinner, which to their surprise was quite good.

"I thought only their dessert was good." Keiichi said as they both exited from Angel Mort.

"If you think that, then you are wrong." Rika replied as she tried to correct Keiichi on that.

"Well, I know now." Keiichi smiled as those words came out as the meal turned out to be quite enjoyable.

They were happy and relieved, as they did not really know how to end that tension between themselves.

"Rika, also, about what I said earlier..." Keiichi trailed off as he did not know if it was the best time.

"Huh?" Rika then looked back at Keiichi after taking several more steps as Keiichi stopped.

"No never mind about it." Keiichi then decided that maybe this topic was to be discussed at another time.

Rika cocked her head, wondering what was the matter, but she subconsciously sensed something.

So without saying anything, Rika walked to Keiichi's side and took his arm into her hands.

Keiichi paused for a moment as he realized what Rika was doing, and at first he decided to try to shake it off, but when he saw Rika's expression, he decided against that.

"Let's go back to the hotel." Keiichi said as Rika's face beamed with happiness.

And soon that night ended as they each rested in their rooms as they reflected what had happened.

"Tomorrow might be a better day." Rika thought as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

The next morning, all four members of the group arose early as they knew that it was going to be a long trip.

"We are meeting with one of my contacts in the Self Defense Force." Akasaka said as they gathered in the hotel lobby.

"He will be taking us to the village." As Akasaka finished, everyone then looked at each other.

"We will finally discover the truth." Rika whispered to herself as Keiichi also remained tense.

The two older man remained calm as they knew this was perhaps the most important task in their lives.

"Oishi-san, it's hard to imagine that this day would come." Akasaka said as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"I know, being able to figure out the truth to such an conspiracy." Oishi nodded in agreement.

"This perhaps would be one of the largest conspiracy that existed in the country." Akasaka continued as Keiichi and Rika took a seat somewhere nearby.

"We can finally bring an explanation to all those who lost loved one that day." Hearing the words of the younger police officer, Oishi then remembered that he had also lost people he knew that day.

"Oya-san can finally be revenged." Oishi said to himself.

His old friend was not the only he lost to the conspiracy, he also lost his most trusted subordinate that day.

"May they finally rest in peace." Oishi said he stood up and pulled out a cigarette box from his pocket.

Keiichi and Rika on the other hand were quiet, but it was not uncomfortable as their expression showed that they were at ease.

"Rika, slept well last night?" Keiichi asked after he yawned as he was still kind of tired.

"Not too bad." Rika replied as she chuckled at the looks of the young man sitting next to her.

Rika had not feel so happy in such along time, it was not that she was not happy with her life as Kaguya, but she always felt something was missing.

She had finally realized what it was, it was in facing destiny and truth now that she remembered.

"So I can't really run from this, can't I?" Rika whispered to herself as she was reminded that the prison was still there.

"But at least, he is still with me." Rika then studied the face of her long time companion.

"He looks kind of cute..." Then Rika realized that she had trailed off her original thoughts too much.

"What in the world am I doing?" Rika asked herself as she quickly shook off the thoughts concerning her companion.

"Keiichi, he is strong and courageous and I had known him for a while, but..." Then again, Rika found herself on track.

"Wait, why am I thinking about him?" Rika was uncertain why she was acting so, but then she realized that she had grown attached to him.

"He helped me forget the troubles." Rika smiled weakly as she remembered the help he had been to her always.

"He always reached out his hands for me." Rika's felt happiness grew stronger in her as she remembered all he did.

"He was and is my knight." Rika went on as her thoughts on him grew stronger and deeper.

"Our guy is here." Then Akasaka's voice brought her back from her thoughts to the reality.

"Let's go then." Keiichi said as he stood up and offered his hand to Rika and Rika remembered that a similar event happened before.

He was always like this, willing to take that one giant step and always willing to help her.

And with big smile, she accepted his help like she did in the past as she took his hand and stood up.

Several minutes later, the group was on board a small van headed towards the now abandoned village.

"Thank you very much for taking us here." Akasaka Mamoru offered his gratitude as they slowly made their ways into the mountains.

"It's fine, after all I do owe you a lot, Akasaka-san." The driver replied as he steered the vehicle.

"So who are those two?" The man asked curiously, as it was a little abnormal for people of Rika's age to show up.

"The young man is my subordinate and the girl is a relative of victim." Then that silenced the man on further questioning Rika and Keiichi's identity.

"Speaking of which, I haven't introduced myself, have I?" The driver then remembered as the car turned.

"I am Morimoto Junpei and I am part of the Self Defense Force unit stationed nearby." The driver introduced himself.

"Haebara Kei." Keiichi then gave out his pseudoname and Rika nodded as she gave her name as well.

"Kagame Kaguya." Rika said as she remained calmed and a little distant in the tone of her voice.

Then Morimoto noticed that the distance between her and Keiichi was somewhat different.

"Excuse me, I know this might sound a little intrusive, but are those two dating?" Morimoto asked and hearing that Akasaka chuckled.

"Well, those two are a little different." Akasaka answered, which Oishi nodded in agreement.

Morimoto did not seem to understand, but decided to refrain himself from further questioning about the two youngsters' relationship.

"We should get there in about half hour." Morimoto then decided to switch topic since the other topic would now be inappropriate.

"So really, Akasaka-san, what brought you here?" The self defense soldier asked his guests.

"There are things I would like to know about Hinamizawa Incident." For a moment, the space froze for the four visitors.

"I thought the investigations into it was already closed." Morimoto was curious as it had ended before he was stationed here.

"There are things that still needed to be figure out." Akasaka then explained while all others listened in.

"I can't say anymore than that because it's still a little too early." Then again the conversation took a halt.

"But trust me, I will let you know when we are done with all of the investigation." Aksaka smiled as he leaned back into the seat.

Hearing that, Morimoto smiled and he also realized that this was something important or else Akasaka would not have said so.

"So everything was alright for you along the way?" Morimoto asked as the drive went on.

"Yeah, everything was alright." Akasaka replied with an assuring smile.

"Well, I hope that you would be able to find what you are looking for here." Morimoto's reply was calm, but everyone else in the car knew that he meant what he said.

The rest of the ride was uneventful as Rika continued to piece together what happened in this world. However, she still was only able to reach the same conclusion as before.

"This is not working." Rika told herself as she sighed as their vehicle finally came to a stop.

"We are there." It was a short phrase, but it meant a lot to Keiichi and Rika, for they had finally returned to the origin.

"Welcome to Hinamizawa." Rika then turned her gaze to that field, where she used to run and play with her friends.

"How long had it been?" Rika asked herself mentally as it almost seemed like yesterday.

Keiichi, who was next to her, saw all this and could understand what Rika was thinking as he thought of the same thing.

"Now that we are finally back here, what awaits us?" The young man and young maiden thought as they studied the familiar scenery.

"What's matter with you two? We need to get going." Then Oishi's voice brought them back.

Then they both looked at each and nodded in agreement, knowing that they should go now.

The village was quiet, deadly quiet, this was expected as no one had lived here for more than five years now.

Yet to Keiichi and Rika, it was slightly different.

"This is quiet." The older men said amongst themselves as the two younger companions obviously believed differently.

To them, images of the past were still there as they could still see the green grass and hear the child playing and adults talking.

In their eyes, the buildings were still standing and well kept, it was as if the past was still there.

"This can't be real..." Keiichi said to himself, but Rika did not seem to notice as she slowly trailed along.

"Why is it like this?" Rika slowly walked as she was drawn in further by the images of the past.

"Where is everyone else?" Rika then looked around, only to find Keiichi still there within her view.

Then for a moment Rika's thinking stopped and became entranced as she heard a certain sound.

"That sound, it sounds so familiar..." Rika whispered and slowly trailed towards the source.

Keiichi walked slowly as well, but unlike Rika, his thoughts were clear as he readied himself.

"This is really weird." Keiichi noted as he realized this was more than a mental illusion.

"I could hear the voices..." Then Keiichi looked back to find Rika entranced and walking towards something.

"Rika!" Keiichi called out her name and ran after the girl, but it seemed that she did not notice his voice.

What was before her was a another girl dressed in white gi and red hakama, running across the field heading towards the inner part of the town.

"I have seen her before." That was the only thought Rika could produce from her mind.

Then Rika also noticed something on the girl's head, the horns, which was very uncommon.

But Rika paid little attention to that as she followed her as she could barely think about anything right now.

"Who is it that is calling me?" Rika asked weakly as things around her mattered less and less to her.

Still, no one answered as the girl moved forward towards a building that was familiar to Rika.

Just as Keiichi ran, he hit into something and when he opened his eyes again, he found himself looking back at reality.

"Maebara-san, _daijobu_?" Oishi asked others gathered around him while he tried to stand up.

"Where is Rika?" Keiichi asked worriedly and Akasaka could tell that something was wrong.

"Rika-chan is..." Then he looked around and to find no signs of the young girl in sight.

"Where did she go?" Everyone was beginning to get worried and quickly the group spread out to begin the search.

While at the same time, Rika walked slowly almost as her feet was nearly dragging on the ground.

"_Koko wa doko_?" Rika could barely make out whatever that was around her, but then she felt something familiar.

"Rika, where are you?" That voice came as she made her steps forward as she neared a building.

But Rika did not heed the voice, but ventured further after the trail of the girl, leading her into the building.

"Darn it." Keiichi then ran as fast as he could and followed after the girl as he made his way into the building as well.

Rika slowly stepped on the concrete floor of what appeared used to be a hallway and she knew that she was not far behind the horned girl.

"Who are you? Where are you leading me?" Rika faintly whispered her question as she continued to follow the figure.

But there was no answer, instead, the young girl looked back and gave her a sad smile, then kept on going.

"So you are not a phantom." Rika thought as her thoughts and consciousness became clearer.

"Where am I?"Rika then realized that she had wondered really far away from where she was.

"This building, I have been here before." Rika then tried to remember, but for some reason it was hard for her to concentrate.

Then the girl turned back to face her again and on her face was a sad expression while something flowed into Rika.

"What the..." Rika could not finish the sentence as she saw the figure walked into a door.

Unlike the other doors, the door the figure entered into was a automatic sliding door with an electronic lock, and this caught Rika's attention.

"Is this the door that leads to the research facility?" Rika then stepped before the door and examined it, only to find the door was bent.

"If I use a little force then I can get it open." Rika then readied herself to bring down the door.

But as if some other forces had intervene, the door crumbled without Rika applying much forces, but Rika gave no thoughts to it since to her it was more important to get it open.

"Rika, where are you?" Rika could hear Keiichi's voice just as she was about to traverse further.

"Keiichi, over here." Rika then called out and she knew that perhaps it would be best for her to have companion in going downstairs.

And hearing Rika's voice, Keiichi quickly made his way towards the origin of the voice.

"Rika, are you alright?" Keiichi immediately asked after seeing Rika standing there in front of the stairs.

He quickly examined Rika before she gave a response only to find the girl well in tact.

"I'm alright, okay?" Rika replied as she tried to shake off all the attention her older companion was giving her.

But seeing the sincere worried expression Keiichi's expression, Rika spoke no further, but waited for Keiichi to finish.

"Okay, so no wounds." Keiichi sighed in relief as he looked up and Rika then quickly began to explain her situation.

"A girl with horns on her head?" Keiichi was surprised as for human it was possible physiology.

"Well, the only way we can be sure now is to go down." Keiichi then looked at the stairs descending.

At this moment, there were two options for them, wait for the others to get here or to get down there by themselves. The former of the two options seemed unsafe and counter intuitive, but something told them that if people from outside the village saw whatever was down there first, the truth would be lost.

"Let's go, then." Keiichi said and Rika nodded.

Soon the two slowly descended towards the lower level of clinic, which was unknown to most in the village; and as they took each steps, their hearts was heavy for they knew that everything would never be the same.

And when the descension stopped, what appeared before them was a long dark corridor.

"I have a flashlight." Keiichi then took out the flashlight and turned it on while Rika remained close to him.

"This place is really creepy." Keiichi noted as they slowly traversed through the darkness.

"Yeah." Rika could not agree more, since she could still hear strange noises in the distant as they walked.

But what scared Rika more was the fact that she knew exactly what happened here in this underground floor.

"This is where Satoshi and the others were..." Rika could not complete the thought as the sound of the footsteps drew near again.

And this time, she saw could clearly see the girl and immediately she remembered who she was.

"How could have I forgotten about her?" Then Rika's was in shock as she murmured those words while Keiichi called out to her worriedly.

"Welcome back, Rika." The girl said as she stepped closer, but yet Keiichi was unable to see her.

"Although, maybe you should have never come back here." The girl said as Rika could still hear her.

"This place is only another trap and maze for you." The girl then turned around and began walking.

Then Rika, for the first time in the past six years of her life, called out that name that had been with her.

"Hanyuu..." That was all Rika could say as the goddess turned around and stepped away.

"Rika!" Then just as Rika was about to follow her, Keiichi took hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Keiichi? What are you doing? Let go of me!" Rika wanted to shake off the hand of Keiichi, but he refused to let go.

"I can't." Rika was furious and just as she was about to resort to force, Keiichi took action.

"Rika..." Keiichi shouted her name and Rika felt pain on her face, but instead angering her, it actually calmed her.

Rika then remained still for a moment and realized that Keiichi was extremely worried about her.

"I am fine now." Rika then gave a weak smile, assuring Keiichi that she would not just go off on her own again.

Then after a moment of preparing themselves, Keiichi asked, "What did you really see a moment ago?"

"It was someone I know very well." Rika replied as she looked into the darkness before them.

"Are you seeing ghosts, Rika?" Keiichi then asked and Rika almost laughed but then she realized that perhaps that Hanyuu was indeed an existence similar to ghosts.

"No, she is not a ghost." Rika remained calm as those words left her lips, but inside her it was sadness.

"Her name is..." Before Rika could say it, loud cranking noises appeared and another metallic door opened.

They remained quiet and motionless as they waited for further movements and noises, but none came.

"Where did that come from?" Keiichi asked after several minutes as they looked around the place.

Then they found a nearby door opened, and seeing this Rika immediately took it as a sign that Hanyuu wanted them to proceed.

"Let's go and see." Rika suggested as she held onto Keiich's arm and Keiichi nodded in agreement.

When they slowly approached the door, it was all quiet, but still they were careful as they had no idea what could be in there.

"What is this smell?" Keiichi wondered and Rika immediately remembered what this room was for.

"So they left it all here." Rika's words reminded Keiichi that this girl knew of what happened.

"This is where they stored all of the dead bodies from the syndrome outbreak." Keiichi tried to turn the flashlight away, but Rika walked forward.

"So this would be the best evidence to prove that the volcano eruption claim is false." Rika said as she noticed the dead bodies of several other people.

Then amongst them, she saw the hat that used to belong to one of her friends, which could only mean one thing.

"So they also hid the bodies of the ones who tried to escape here." Rika was calm as she surveyed the rest of the room.

"Rika, let's get out of here." Keiichi suggested as he did his best to retain his composure.

However, Rika did not respond immediately but slowly walked deeper into the room, which scared Keiichi.

"Rika, what are you doing?" That was all Keiichi could ask as he tried to get her attention.

However, Rika paid little attention to Keiichi's inquiry but carried on as she collected small items from the bodies.

This scared Keiichi, but when he saw what Rika was taking away from the bodies, he felt sympathy for her.

There was no time for her to mourn for the lost, while Keiichi was different, he had mourn and that was why he chose to become a police officer.

"Maybe she never really had time to deal with the grief." Keiichi thought as he watched Rika finding items belonging to their friends.

So Keiichi remained silent and remained on guard as Rika worked on finding something memorable from her friends.

When Rika was finally done, she came to Keiichi's side but he did not know that it was not Rika acting.

"This should be enough." Rika said and her voice was apparently very different from her usual self that Keiichi noticed.

"Rika?" Keiichi asked as he realized something was wrong with Rika while he turned to face her.

"Behold, I shall bring forth the final piece." Rika suddenly spoke and the tone was obviously different than before.

"Who are you?" Keiichi asked as he remembered the ghost Rika mentioned several moments ago.

The girl smiled, yet Keiichi could sense no friendliness in the smile as the girl looked up at her.

"Whoever I am is one little importance." The girl in Rika's form spoke with a truly evil smile.

"So Mister Shinning Knight in Armor, I will tell you a couple things." Keiichi then held his breath for a moment.

"Okay, who are you?" Keiichi then let out the breath and asked the question to the young girl.

"I am Furude Rika, yet I am also not her." The girl said as she took a step backwards with her hands behind herself.

"I am the one who had seen the cycle and who will continue to tell the stories." Those words really caused Keiichi shudder as he heard them.

"Don't worry, I am just letting her taking a little time off to gather information of on what she missed out." Rika then spun around and looked at the piles of bones and decayed flesh as Keiichi slowly approached her trying to learn more about this girl before him.

"What are you trying to do?" Keiichi asked once more and there was several seconds of silence before the girl spoke once more.

"I am here to set up the game board." The girl replied once more as she studied the bodies.

"Huh?" Keiichi was confused as this was unrelated to everything he could understand up to this point.

"You will know, sooner or later." Then Rika turned around and walked back to Keiichi's side.

Then as if the strings were cut loose for a puppet, the girl fell and Keiichi immediately caught her.

"What is going on here?" Keiichi was never into the metaphysical but he had to agree that this was abnormal.

But regardless of what actually was the cause, he could only wait now.

Completed: February 3, 2011

Edited: March 24, 2011

Author's Note:

I almost wrote this chapter and the next as one because I did not realize how far I have gone. Anyway, some mystery there and I really hope that you will all like it. This chapter is based partially on the anime and one appendix from the PS2 version of the game when Oishi and Akaska visited Hinamizawa several years after the incident. Anyway, Keiichi and Rika are getting closer and hopefully, I can figure out what do about the ending as I have two types of ending in mind, a happier one and a really dark one. Anyway, I will see you all next time.

Translation:

["Maebara-san, _daijobu_?"] translates to "Maebara, are you okay?"

["_Koko wa doko_?"] translates to "Where is this place?"


	7. Chapter 5: Film

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

Higurashi no Naku Koroni

Forgotten World _Wasure Rareru Sekai _(忘れられる世界)

Chapter 5 "Film" (映画)

Meanwhile, Rika watched images of the past as the other her appeared once more before her.

"What is the point of this?" Rika asked her other self as the other her picked a glass fragment near her feet.

"This is a review of what happened when you were not in this world." The other her explained.

And hearing that, Rika became silent and turned her attention to watching the images played before her.

These images, motion pictures to be more specific, were at first calm, warming, and happy, but slowly the story began.

"So it is like all other fragments." Rika noted as the story's XYZ rule began to play a part in the story.

"Slightly different thing is that you survived, which is not suppose to happen according to the rules." The other her then replied.

Rika was silent as she ignored the statement and continued watching the rest of the images.

Then she realized that not all of the rules were followed in this world and so she turned to look at the other her.

"The rules were not followed." Rika stated and as if expecting that, the other her laughed.

"Indeed, you surviving might not be fully in line." The other her then brought it out to the discussion.

"But in a sense, you died as well." Rika had on her face a disdain look as she heard that.

"What are you talking about? I am still alive." Then Rika realized what she meant in saying that she died.

"Your consciousness from the this world disappeared, one symptom is no memory." Rika then trained her eyes on the images before her again, trying not to mind what the other her was saying.

"But enough chatters." The other her then turned snapped her fingers and the images fast forwarded.

The events were somewhat similar to the world before everyone got on board as far as Rika could tell, but then what would be the point?

"What is the point of this fragment if this is simply repeating what was already known?" Rika asked.

In response to her question, the other her simply answered as she she then appeared right in front of Rika, "To everything, there is a purpose."

"This game is to set the stage for the finale." The other her continued and spun around to face the images.

"What do you..." Just as Rika was about to ask, she felt something pulling against her out of the space.

"The show is about to start." The other her said, but there were questions Rika wanted to ask.

"Wait, Frederica." But when she called out the witch's name, everything disappeared into the void and then was replaced with darkness, which slowly disappeared.

And when the darkness disappeared, the scenery around Rika was replaced with a night in a dark forest.

"Where am I?" Rika thought, but then her body moved as though she was not the owner of it.

"Rika, hang in there." A voice said and Rika could tell that it belonged to one of her friends.

"Rena?" Rika was surprised but then he realized that Mion and Shion were also with them as they ran.

"We should be able to make it at the current speed." Then she heard a young man's voice, whom she was familiar with.

Rika could feel herself smile, yet she knew what was ahead and was trying to tell everyone to stop.

Then it all happened; once more, their enemies appeared and Rika, who knew what happened, tried to close her eyes to not watch what was about to happen.

Yet, Rika could not do so as it was not her actual body that was there but that all of this was an movie that she was forced to watch.

"Stop it, please don't make this go on anymore." Rika screamed in her mind as she fought off the desperation.

But the action went on, ignoring the cries of the young girl, who could do nothing but watch.

First, it was Shion and Mion, whom went another way to divert the enemy and very soon after, Rika heard sound of two gun shots.

The commotion that went on with the diversion soon ended as the remaining club members ran, holding their emotions in. But then once more, the pursuers got closer and seeing that the others were getting tired, Rena decided to do something.

"Keiichi-kun, take care of them." Rena then turned around and left the group and went another way.

And without turning back, Keiichi held onto the hand of the two younger girls and ran as fast as he could with them.

"Why are you making me watch this?" Rika cried out as all of this went on. "Why do my friends have to suffer because of me?"

There was no answer from anywhere as gun shots continue to sound then ended giving Rika the knowledge that her friend gave her life to save hers.

Satoko also watched all of this, and she knew what was important was not her life but Rika's.

"Keiichi, take care of Rika or else I won't forgive you." That was the last thing Satoko said to them as she disappeared into the forest.

Very soon, instead of gun shots, a loud explosion sounded and rocked everything in the forest.

Although, they were wishing that Satoko would be safe from the blast, they knew that was very unlikely.

"Keiichi..." Rika could feel tears in her eyes, but still they kept running as they continued their ways.

And to everyone else's surprise, they were able to make it to the bridge that led deeper into mountains.

"We are almost there..." Keiichi told Rika as he panted for air, while Rika was already mentally near broken.

Rika could still hear everything around her and she could tell that they were able to distance themselves from their pursuers for quite a bit.

"So, what happens next?" Rika could tell that this was her present thought, but she already knew that answer.

"Just a little bit more and we will be safe." Keiichi then pulled Rika as best as he could with his tired body and approached the bridge and everything was as planned as they stepped onto the bridge.

At this moment, Rika could feel hope within herself, but she knew that it was not from the present her, but the her back then.

Then a gun shot rang as they traversed on the bridge, trying to make it across, and they paid very little attention to it due to the fact that it was obvious that it would not hit them; however, they were unaware of the fact that the bullet would hit the ropes supporting the bridge.

Seconds later, the bridge started to collapse; seeing this, Keiichi sped as much as possible while pulling Rika with his right hand. However, only he made it safely to the other side in time.

"Rika, hang on." Keiichi called out her name and reached out his hand as Rika held onto the edges of the cliff trying to climb up, but she was too weak.

And seconds later, Keiichi reached out his hand and grabbed hers, while tried his best to pull her up.

However, just as all of this happened, their pursuer had somehow caught up with them; sensing that Keiichi was in danger, Rika decided to act, even if it meant for her to give her life, so that she could protect the man that was important to her.

"Be safe, Keiichi." Rika then let go of her hands knowingly as she entrusted her own fate to the providence.

"Rikaaa!" And when Rika saw Keiichi's face for the last time that night, both consciousness realized something.

On his face was anguish and sadness; there was also something else, but Rika did not identify it, as she realized one thing.

"Keiichi, _ai shiteru_." Then moments later, Rika fell into the river.

Rika, then also tried her best to stay afloat.

"I will see him again." Rika thought as she tried to stay afloat.

"I cannot make him sad again." Rika felt pain in her heart as she remembered that look, but then suddenly, she felt something hit against her head and pain shot through her head and soon she lost consciousness.

And it was then she saw herself being pulled away from that body as she realized that she was being returned to the real world.

"So I did say that to him." Rika whispered to herself as she felt the warmness of love in her.

"It must have had been hard for him." Rika could feel herself smile after realizing that she had confessed her love since those feelings were perhaps very accurate what her own feeling towards him were.

"After all, I have had been in love with him since when we first met." Then Rika felt her consciousness slowly faded away as she drifted higher.

She did not know long went by when she finally opened up her eyes, but what she saw again was an image that made her feel sad and yet happy.

"Keiichi..." Rika whispered the name of the man, whom she first saw after returning from the past and she could feel warmness as she saw him, but it also pained her to see him worried like this.

"Don't worry, I am alright." Rika then whispered with hoarse voice as her hands weakly touched the cheek of the young man holding onto her.

Feeling her hands, Keichi froze for a moment, but then he allowed his left hand to hold the hand that was touching his cheek.

Then as she felt his face and hand, Rika realized one more thing about herself and the man before him.

"It's this warmth." She told herself. "It is this warmth that had keep my sanity since that day."

And slowly, Rika fell asleep, knowing that she was safe in this man's arms; and even if they were to separate, they would be reunited in the end

Completed: March 8, 2011

Edited: September 4, 2011

Translation:

["Keiichi, _ai shiteru_." ] translates to "Keiichi, I love you."

Author's note:

Alright, I have to admit this is short but it seems to have worked out perfectly. Anyway, this chapter is to set up for following chapters. About the romance in the story, it is going to be more on the mental part of Keiichi and Rika, which is one of the focus of the story. Anyway, please let me know how I did on the story by writing a review. Please also feel free to tell me if there is anything I should improve on. Thank, see you next time.


End file.
